


Contexto emocional

by lasobrina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: Esas palabras, piensa, deberían haber sido una elección. Dadas libremente, no forzadas. Dos palabras inocuas que no deberían tener el poder de destrozarle el mundo a nadie, como así había sido… Durante muchísimo tiempo ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de decirle esas palabras a nadie; las había desechado, despreciado, porque no tenían contexto, y cuando por fin las ha dicho, se ha dado cuenta de que nunca había querido decírselas a nadie salvo a John.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaroltheQueen (kataurah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataurah/gifts).



> Según la propia autora, una pequeña contribución al final de la cuarta temporada. Porque vimos cómo se derrumbaba el siempre estoico John en el capítulo 4x02, pero después de lo sucedido con Eurus... ¿no sería posible que Sherlock también se viera abrumado y necesitara consuelo? ¡Este fic podría ser esa escena que nos falta!

Contexto emocional, había dicho Eurus. Lo había dicho tantas veces que Sherlock ya no está seguro de qué significa. No cree que nadie pueda tener jamás el contexto emocional para lo que él, John y Mycroft acaban de pasar. Y espera que nadie lo tenga, además.

Mira a John, que está apoyado contra el coche de policía que tienen al lado, arropado con una manta, mojado pero no por ello menos sólido. Sherlock siempre ha recuperado las fuerzas solo con verlo, y ahora no es la excepción. Resulta que Sherlock sí tenía contexto, sí tenía precedente, para lo que casi le sucede a John. El recuerdo de Victor, aún borroso y confuso, flota en su mente… No, Sherlock no puede ponerse a perseguir ahora mismo ese fantasma. En su lugar, se centra en la presión que ejerce el hombro de John contra el suyo; en el ligero temblor de su cuerpo y su respiración, que traiciona el frío que siente debido al aire nocturno y su ropa aún mojada. Sherlock quiere envolverlo en su abrigo, y dejar que el calor de su cuerpo cale en el de John. No lo hace; siente que si lo hiciera, podría estar cruzando una de sus líneas.  
  
Hoy ha dejado claro que preferiría disparar a su propio hermano, dispararse a sí mismo, antes que apuntar un revólver hacia John. ¿Después de eso aún quedan líneas entre ellos?  
  
Y Eurus lo esperaba, ¿verdad? Porque todos lo saben: la forma de hacer arder su corazón, de explotar su punto débil. A estas alturas, es casi predecible por todo el mundo, John y él incluidos. Eurus puede haberlos observado mientras les hacía seguir su juego con indiferencia; puede haber fingido que está por encima de todo, de una forma que a Sherlock le resulta más que familiar, pero al final ella también tenía motivaciones. Venganza y unos celos mezquinos. Al igual que había hecho ya antes, castigaba a la gente a la que Sherlock amaba, simplemente porque él los tenía, y ella no.  
  
Él ama, pese a haber clamado en contra de ese sentimiento durante tanto tiempo.  
  
Al introducir a Molly en todo esto, la meta parecía ser observar la inevitable humillación y desnuda vulnerabilidad por parte de ella, y la culpa de Sherlock al sacar a la luz la verdad que siempre ha existido entre ellos, haciéndola sufrir. Sherlock ha usado el interés de Molly hacia él una y otra vez; hiriéndola con sus trepidantes deducciones, pronunciadas a modo de monólogo de tal forma que no podría haberse autocensurado incluso si hubiera querido (y en aquel momento no quería), solo para darse cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba diciendo, a ella o sobre ella, cuando por fin conseguía alcanzar a su propio cerebro. Ahora, como Eurus siguió repitiendo, tiene un contexto emocional, y Molly es su amiga. No quiere hacerle daño. Y sí, la quiere, aunque no de la forma en que ella desearía; no de la forma en que ella le quiere a él. Parecía haber habido una comprensión mutua entre ellos, demasiado incómoda y dolorosa incluso para hablar de ello. Pero ahora Eurus le ha arrancado esas dos palabras y ha alterado el equilibrio. No sabe cómo lo va a arreglar.  
  
Esas palabras, piensa, deberían haber sido una elección. Dadas libremente, no forzadas. Dos palabras inocuas que no deberían tener el poder de destrozarle el mundo a nadie, como así ha sido. Las ha dicho en voz alta mientras pensaba en John, de pie tras él; llevan años pesándole en el corazón cada vez que lo mira. Durante muchísimo tiempo ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de decirle esas palabras a nadie; las había desechado, despreciado, porque no tenían contexto, y cuando por fin las ha dicho, se ha dado cuenta de que nunca había querido decírselas a nadie salvo a John.  
  
Su amor por John es algo precioso, arrasador e imposible. Le ha transformado. Mycroft puede tener razón al decir que su hermana está detrás de cada elección que ha hecho o cada camino que ha seguido… hasta cierto punto. ¿El hombre que es hoy? Eso es obra de John Watson.  
  
Piensa en los huesos de John uniéndose a los de Victor en el fondo de ese pozo, y de repente no hay aire, no puede respirar.  
  
Se atraganta con un jadeo que le suena sorprendentemente fuerte incluso a él mismo, y John alza la cabeza con rapidez, mirándolo con preocupación.  
  
-¿Sherlock?  
  
Siente que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, y que un sollozo o un grito le crece en el pecho, arañándole la garganta. Muy dentro de su palacio mental hay una puerta que chirría sobre sus goznes; un ladrido que resuena dando paso a la voz de un chiquillo llamándole. Se superponen y mezclan con la voz de John, mientras Sherlock le siente moverse hasta quedar frente a él.  
  
-Sherlock, mírame.  
  
Victor y John. John y Victor. Llamándole, corriendo con él, riendo con él, inseparables. John y Victor atrapados en el pozo… Respira agitadamente, no hay aire, no hay aire.  
  
_Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico,_ dice la voz de Molly, calmada y sensata, en su palacio mental.  
  
Oh, Molly, Molly. Lo siento  
  
_Sherlock, déjate de estupideces._ Mycroft.  
  
_¿Demasiado para ti, cielo?_ Jim Moriarty, convirtiendo la expresión de cariño en una burla. _Ay, Sherlock, mira a lo que has llegado._  
  
Sentiría vergüenza, si no fuera porque el agua fría le está llenando el pecho, los pulmones. Está mareado, y ve puntos negros bailando cuando cierra los ojos. Juraría que huele a cloro…  
  
-¡Sherlock!  
  
La manera en que todo su cuerpo responde a la voz de John es francamente pavloviana. Su voz atraviesa todo el ruido; es como un faro adentrándose en la niebla, llevándole a salvo hasta casa.  
  
Una mano (es John, sabe que es John, reconocería a John en cualquier parte) se aferra a su nuca; los dedos se entrelazan con sus rizos, y el pulgar le acaricia despacio el borde de la mandíbula, por debajo de la oreja.  
  
-Soy yo. Estoy aquí, Sherlock, estoy bien -se aferra a eso en medio del caos de su mente: John está bien John está vivo-. Mírame -Pide John, y es su voz “doctor Watson”, pero más suave, más tierna.  
  
Sherlock obedece, y ahí está: su soldado, su blogger, su protector, su corazón. Modesto, y aún así extraordinario. Conoce cada matiz de su rostro; cada movimiento de sus músculos, cada mueca, cada línea y arruga, cada pizca de emoción que brilla a través de sus ojos. Esos ojos que ahora mismo están sobre él, observándole, haciendo deducciones, leyéndole, mientras Sherlock solo es capaz de empaparse de su presencia. No puede pensar. ¿Por qué no puede pensar?  
  
Alarga ambas manos hasta agarrase a la parte superior de los brazos de John. La manta al final se ha caído y está arrugada sobre la hierba, y Sherlock se aferra con los puños a la tela mojada de la chaqueta de John, áspera bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Debería centrarse en los datos sensoriales, piensa; en la realidad de John, que lo mantendrá anclado a la tierra y evitará que se pierda en el interior de su mente.  
  
-John -Dios, ¿ésa es su voz? Todavía está jadeando, respirando demasiado rápido, y los bordes de su visión se oscurecen.  
  
-Tienes que calmarte, Sherlock. Respira más despacio.  
  
-No hay aire.  
  
John sonríe suavemente y con cariño.  
  
-Sí, sí que hay. Yo estoy respirando, ¿ves?  
  
Sí, claro. Tiene razón. John está respirando. John está vivo.  
  
-Trae -John rodea cuidadosamente con su mano una de las muñecas de Sherlock, hace que le suelte la chaqueta y la coloca sobre su pecho-. Mírame. Respira conmigo -John toma aire profundamente y a intervalos regulares, y Sherlock mantiene los ojos fijos en los de él, centrándose en cómo se eleva y desciende su pecho, y en el corazón que late con firmeza bajo su mano. Le lleva más tiempo de lo que debería darse cuenta de que John tiene los dedos en su muñeca, presionando sutilmente sobre su pulso.  
  
Se quedan de pie, conectados, reafirmándose en la existencia del otro, y el tiempo se mide en los intervalos entre latidos, entre respiraciones. Sherlock finalmente siente que la opresión de su pecho y su garganta cede un poco, e imagina el oxígeno fluyendo por su torrente sanguíneo. John asiente con aprobación.  
  
-Eso es. Ahí está.  
  
El rostro de John no muestra que lo esté juzgando, o que le tenga lástima; nada que no sea comprensión. Pero la parte de Sherlock que suena como Mycroft se siente asqueada consigo mismo. Se estremece, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y rompiendo el contacto visual.  
  
-Eh, no, Sherlock -John se agacha un poco, intentando encontrar otra vez su mirada-. No hagas eso. No tienes que… solo soy yo -Es una afirmación, pero el final se eleva como una pregunta, como si de repente John estuviera indeciso sobre cuál es su lugar en la vida de Sherlock. Como si no estuviera seguro de si aún tiene el derecho de ser la persona sobre la que Sherlock se permita apoyarse. Y eso no puede ser.  
  
-Lo siento -No está seguro de si se está disculpando por el ataque de ansiedad que acaba de tener, por haber hecho dudar a John sobre su importancia, o simplemente por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar durante toda esa pesadilla, al haberse visto enredado en las vidas de los hermanos Holmes.  
  
John frunce el ceño y sacude un poco la cabeza; parece incómodo.  
  
-Nos ha hecho pasar un infierno, Sherlock. Tú… A ti… -Se detiene, traga saliva- Las cosas que te ha hecho recordar, lo que te ha obligado a hacer… Lo que me habría preocupado es _que no hubieras tenido_ al menos una pequeña crisis -Todavía está moviendo el pulgar sobre la mandíbula de Sherlock, quizá sin darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo, pero Sherlock no piensa decir nada al respecto-. Hay mucho que aceptar -continua John-, demasiado. Pero no tienes que hacerlo solo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Solo no. No como Eurus. Es lo que ha intentado, durante tanto tiempo. Ha intentado elevar barreras que apartaran a todo el mundo, sin llegar a recordar realmente por qué lo hacía. Pensaba que se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo de la debilidad de los sentimientos.  
  
Es fuerte, porque tiene a John, y a otra gente, pero no está seguro de que hubiera sobrevivido si lo hubiera vuelto a perder. Se habría convertido en Eurus.  
  
Un temblor le recorre todo el cuerpo, y John tira de él hacia sí. Sherlock se mueve voluntariamente, dejando la frente apoyada junto al cuello de John, y John le abraza igual que Sherlock hizo con él hace solo unos días: una mano aún rodeando su nuca y el rostro vuelto hacia los rizos de Sherlock.  
  
Lo último que quedaba de tensión abandona su cuerpo y Sherlock se tambalea, casi desplomándose. Pero John está ahí para apoyarlo y sostenerlo. No tiene claro cuánto tiempo van a poder estar así, pero piensa refugiarse en los brazos de John todo lo que pueda, mientras su mano sigue posada sobre su pecho, catalogando esos latidos tan preciados.  
  
John huele a tierra, a sal y a lana mojada; huele a casa.  
  
Como si hubiera notado la dirección que han tomado sus pensamientos, John dice:  
  
-Greg dice que nos puede acercar a casa -Murmura-. Cuando estemos listos.  
  
“Casa” significa Baker Street. Eso no hace falta decirlo.  
  
-La casa ha volado por los aires.  
  
-Ah, pues sí, ¿verdad?  
  
Es tan absurdo, tan horrible, tan ridículo, que naturalmente empiezan a reírse hasta que Sherlock acaba jadeando por una razón completamente diferente a la de hace un rato, una razón mucho mejor. Hasta que se balancean y se aferran el uno al otro para mantener el equilibrio, y algo que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de su sitio dentro de Sherlock se coloca por fin en su lugar.  
  
La risa de John es ese sonido genuino e inesperadamente agudo que surge de él de manera incontrolada; hace tanto tiempo que Sherlock no lo oía que le duele un poco el pecho, acordándose de la primera vez que se rieron juntos en la escena de un crimen.  
  
Se irán a casa, y quizá compren algo de comida china para llevar, como aquella primera vez, y cenarán sentados sobre los escombros de su piso (porque siempre será el piso _de ambos_ ); cuidarán de la familia que han formado, y Sherlock fingirá que se queja de la señora Hudson, o dejará que Rosie haga lo que quiera de él.  
  
Arreglarán lo que esté roto. Lo reconstruirán. Y serán Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.  
  
Juntos.


End file.
